Bad Luck, Bella Swan
by theunwritten93
Summary: Poor Bella Swan has had a miserable couple of weeks, everything in her life going wrong and crumbling around her. What happens when she goes out to a nightclub and meets a certain green eyed hunk?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **I recently pulled the original version because I wanted to expand on it, and I finally got a new computer, so I could type instead of using my phone.**

 **I am hoping to do a test run of Bad Luck, Bella Swan on FF first and then publish it later.**

 **Anyways, read, review and follow!**

 **Much love,**

 **Theunwritten93 xxx**

Who would have thought that my life would end up this way? I certainly didn't. I was working full time, had a committed relationship with a great guy, and I was happy. Little did I know was that everything was about to change.

When I was fifteen years old, I was diagnosed with SOTOS Syndrome. A rare genetic disorder that is characterised by overgrowth of physical features such as the head, hands and feet during the first few years if growth. It also causes some intellectual impairments and general slowness. Being on the extremely minor side of the spectrum, I only suffered slight overgrowth in my hands and feet, and general slowness.

It was because of my 'slowness' that I was let go from my full-time job. I was working in a well-established bakery in downtown Seattle as the assistant Manager. Baking was my absolute passion, I would always bake whenever I had a day off. However, I managed to find a new job straight away in my local bookstore. I really enjoyed it, I was surrounded by books all day and I had even made a few new friends.

I was over at my boyfriend's apartment for dinner one night after work. Mike and I had been together since my Freshman year in college. We had met at a party that his fraternity was hosting, Mike was a Sophomore at the time. We started hanging out all the time and became close, so it only felt right when he suggested we start dating.

Whist Mike was preparing dinner, he had asked me to bring him his cell phone, which he had left in his bedroom. I quickly went and retrieved his phone and thought that since I knew his passcode, that I should take a few silly selfies for him to find later. However, I wasn't expecting the text message app to be open to a conversation between Mike and someone named 'Jessica'. I was appalled to see the messages getting vulgar and even more perverted as the thread continued. Complete with cock shots and nude photos of the blonde bimbo. The most heartbreaking part was seeing the three simple but powerful words 'I love you' sent numerous times back and forth.

With trembling hands and my heart shattered into a million tiny, sharp fragments, I threw the bastard's phone against the wall, causing the screen to resemble my heart. I marched down the hallway to the kitchen where Mike was dishing up dinner. The smile on his face quickly fell from his face when he noticed the shattered remains of his beloved cell. I can honestly say that he didn't expect me to leave a giant red handprint, which took over the left side of his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Mike growled as he bent over in agony. It was in that exact moment when my sadness turned into anger, then all emotion drained from my face in the same second.

"Why don't you go ask Jessica you son of a bitch!" I snarled as I quickly gathered my things. I turned around in the front hallway to find the cheating bastard standing in the middle of the doorway, just staring at me with a dumbass expression on his face and his fists clenched. I gave Mike the finger and slammed the front door with such force that the glass panels on either side of the door rattled, resembling an earthquake. I drove home with tears streaming down my face for the entire twenty-minute drive.

"And that was how I managed to completely fuck up my life in just three weeks," I sighed into my tub of Phish Food flavoured Ben and Jerry's, my best friend Alice on the opposite side of my couch with her own tub. Alice and I had been friends since the first day of High School. I was an introvert with severe anxiety, where Alice extremely outgoing. An energetic little thing with bright blue hair that hung dead straight halfway down her back. She noticed me sitting by myself being a bit of a wallflower and came and sat with me at my lunch table. We have been inseparable ever since, even making sure we both went to the same college.

"That stupid, sleazy, two-timing weasel! And after everything you have done for him over the years. I told you Bells, I kept getting bad vibes when it came to Captain Limp Dick," She chided. For as long as I had known Alice, she always claimed to have a sixth sense when it game to a person's vibes and auras. I had to admit, she was never wrong.

"Yeah, I know Pix, I should've listened to you. You've never been wrong before," I laughed.

I woke up the next morning to several missed calls and text messages, all from Mike. Asshole got his phone fixed quick enough, I muttered internally as I erased every text without reading them. Mike was instantly added to my blocked list. It was a brand-new day and I wasn't going to sit around at home feeling sorry for myself. I was a strong, confident woman who would no longer let the petty things in life get me down. I was Bella Swan for Christ sake! I quickly sent a message to Alice asking her if she was up for a night of drunken mayhem. She replied within seconds, with nothing but a simple 'YES!', Looks like I was going out and let my hair down. Bring it on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **So, I thought that since today is my 25th birthday, I would give you all this chapter as a gift for being amazing!**

 **To be completely honest, this story is going to be one of the most personal pieces I will ever write, and I am so thankful for all of the wonderful responses!**

 **Leave a review and like/follow!**

 **Much love xxx**

* * *

It was Saturday night and whilst I was beyond excited for a night out with Alice, I could feel the nerves and anxiety building up in the pit of my stomach. I had severe anxiety and even though social interactions were the main triggers, I could still push myself through the anxiousness and try to have fun. I was in the middle of styling my long ash blonde hair when Alice came bouncing through the door, a bottle of vodka in one hand, a bottle of Jager in the other. Shit was going down if Jager was involved!

"Alice, I know what you're up to" I scolded as I glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"Why Bella, I have no idea what you're on about. I mean, it isn't as if I had a freaky sense of Déjà vu vision of you having a little liquid courage and ending up with the hottest guy in the club or anything," she shrugged with the most innocent look on her face.

"Fine, pour me a shot of each. Lord knows I will need them," I caved," now since you're here, help me with the back of my hair." I closed my eyes and shuddered. What had I gotten myself into?

Not going to lie, by the time we had arrived at the club, I was well and truly buzzed. The Photo Lab was one of the most exclusive nightclubs Seattle had to offer, and Alice being the socialite she was, was able to get us on the VIP list. It was only ten thirty and the club was already in full swing. The DJ playing a remix of a current radio hit. I waltzed on over to the bar and ordered three Skittle Bombs, proceeding to chug them all in under a minute. They were always my drink of choice, cheap and effective!

It was well after one in the morning and I was still going strong. Alice and I were out on the dancefloor shaking our money makers. I was lost in the music and had my eyes closed when I felt someone put their strong, masculine hands on my hips and pulled me against them. We spent the entire song just like that, only my hips were swaying to the rhythm of the track. Once the song had ended I felt brave (and drunk) enough to face my unknown dance partner. I was about to thank them for the dance, but when I looked up, I was rendered speechless.

The man who stood before me was probably one of the most attractive men I had ever seen in my life. He was well over six-foot, broad shoulders and arms with the perfect amount of muscle tone. The stranger was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in the knees and a grey V- neck that clung to his torso.

Looking up at his face, his jawline looked as if it were hand carved, dusted with a hint of stubble. His lips were full and had a natural rose-coloured hue. But it was his eyes that drew me in completely. Long black lashes framed two emerald green orbs that I could feel myself drowning in.

"See something you like?" the gorgeous male asked with a lazy grin. Even his voice was attractive. It reminded me of melted butter.

"Well that depends", I smirked.

"Depends on what, Sugar?" retorted the stranger.

"On whether or not I get to try whatever it is that I like", I suggested in an overly flirtatious tone. The stranger was completely amused by my comment.

"Well Sugar, you can try whatever you want", he winked.

I reached up to grab hold of his shoulders and stood on my toes, so my lips were level with his ear.

"I'm going to need your name first handsome", I whispered. I could feel him chuckle against me, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the vibrations it caused to radiate through my body.

"My name is Edward, Sugar. Do I get yours in return?"

"I'm Bella", I winked, "and now I want my samples handsome", I stated ad I let my drunk alter ego take control and I pressed my lips to his.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around my waist as we deepened the kiss. Both of us fighting for dominance, I didn't want the kiss to end. His hands migrated from my waist to my ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Oh, hot damn, I was both amazed and proud of my alter ego, not to mention completely hot and bothered! We finally came up for air when Edward looked down at me with hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Want to get out of here Sugar?" he asked, Edward's hands still lingering on my ass. Something awoke in my when he asked me that. I grinned up at him.

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to a screeching alarm and a pounding head. I groggily opened my eyes in search of the offending noise. I quickly realised two things. Firstly, I was not in my own bed. Secondly, I was not alone in said bed. I found myself entangled by a strong pair of arms that were wrapped around my waist. I managed to twist myself around and instantly recognised my bed buddy. Edward. His copper locks were out of control, his lips parted and breathing deeply. He looked so peaceful and almost childlike. I contemplated getting up and making a run for it, but my brave alter ego hadn't left from the night before and was curious as ever to see what Edward's reaction would be. I laid there for a few minutes more when I could hear his breathing pattern change. I sighed with relief when I felt Edward snuggle into me and kiss me on the forehead. I tried to sneak a glance up at his face but was busted when I saw Edward staring at me with a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

"Well, well, good morning Sugar. Sleep well?" Edward asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hmm. Good morning handsome. I did sleep very well thank you. Well, as good as it could have been, however someone decided to keep me up all night," I teased.

"I hate to break it to you Sugar, but as memory serves, you were really, really enjoying yourself," he purred as he pulled me closer. I wasn't prepared for the tickle fight he sprung on me. I let out a squeal as he continued his torture and he had me pinned to the bed. Edward was straddling my waist. We were both struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. Edward was only inches away from my face, causing my eyes to gaze down at his lips. Edward was obviously a mind reader because he licked his lips and crossed the miniscule distance to kiss me.

"Wait! Morning breath," I quickly pushed Edward off me, much to his dismay. I made a dash for his adjoining bathroom to freshen up. I re-emerged to find Edward sitting up against his quilted headboard with a smile on his face. I took in the sight before me for a few moments. Edward was shirtless, his upper arms covered in tattoos, an oversight on my part. I was otherwise distracted by other body parts of his. On both of his arms were full sleeve tributes to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A man truly after my own heart. Edward's lower body was barely covered by a thin red sheet.

"Come back to bed Sugar, your side of the bed is getting cold," Edward pouted as he beckoned me over with his index finger. He was a pro when it came to the art of the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and crawled into the bed, snuggling into his side. Instantly, I was wrapped in his arms like he had me in a vice.

"Yep. Much better gorgeous," I felt him sigh into my hair and then kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm normally not one to ruin the moment, but do you have to be anywhere this morning? I woke up to your ungodly alarm and silenced it. I hope I didn't make you late to anything because of it". I would feel like an asshole if Edward was late because my sleep was interrupted. Especially if it was something important.

"Nope, my first client isn't until noon. So, I am all yours in the meantime Sugar," Edward explained as he played with a loose strand of hair that escaped my messy bun.

"Now with that being said, how about breakfast?" Edward suggested.

"I'm freaking starving. Lead the way handsome".


End file.
